The Ninja George Saga
by KpKomedy51
Summary: *ON HIATUS CHECK NEW CHAPTER FOR NEWS* When Gumball and Darwin's Ninja George movies get produced, they get to go to nearby Los Angeles to write the script! However, when they move into Hollywood High School of the Arts, they find that things are not what they seem...
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**The Ninja George Saga**

 **Quick note: In this story the events of Seasons 1, 2, and 3 happened during 7th grade while 4 happened during 8th. Also, in case you don't know, "bomb guy" is from the episode "The Lesson" and Jared Dawson is from the episode "The Others".**

 **Chapter 1: The Accident**

 _Watterson Household: 6:20AM_

Gumball's alarm clock blared in the air as it shook the three siblings. "Good morning Gumball, Darwin", Anais enthusiastically said. "Good morning", Gumball and Darwin said. The trio were about to go to school at Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Darwin were in 8th grade, and despite her age, Anais was in 9th grade. The two brothers were exhausted from cramming for their Science short cycle, while Anais was energetic despite studying with them for her essay on the biology of various creatures in Elmore. After getting ready, Gumball poured Daisy Flakes for Darwin and Anais, while having bacon and eggs himself. After eating for 10 minutes, Nicole came rushing downstairs, and yelled "Kids, the bus is almost at the stop, you've gotta go!". The trio ran to the bus stop, getting onboard to find few open seats. Gumball and Darwin took a seat across the aisle from Masami Yoshida, the daughter of the owner of the Rainbow Factory. Today Masami was once again using her legs, wearing the socks that Harry Heinz got her. Masami, to the surprise of Gumball and Darwin asked, "Would you like to hang out after school today? My dad's on a business trip to Seattle and he won't be back until 8:00 and I didn't want to just sit at home all evening.". "Why didn't you ask any of the cheerleaders?", Darwin queried. "Penny is setting up Leslie with a date tonight, Sarah, Carmen, and Molly are having a girl's night out and only worked it out for three, and Teri is shopping for cleaning supplies at the mall", Masami replied. "Oh, I guess we'll see you at 4 then.", Gumball replied.

 _Elmore Junior High School: 6:55AM_

As Gumball and Darwin walked into school, Darwin quickly asked Gumball why he would want to hang out with Masami. "Are you suddenly bitter about the incident last year?", Gumball asked. "No, I just have a feeling that something bad will happen, maybe we should try and sneak out and ask Banana Barbara for help", Darwin replied. "Let's try it at lunch, but we'll need bomb guy's help", Gumball replied. As they were getting to their lockers, they ran into Jared Dawson, who was in "bomb guy"'s class. "Jared, do you know where bomb guy is?", Gumball asked. "I think he's hanging out near the cafeteria", Jared replied. Gumball and Darwin soon made a beeline to the cafeteria, finding bomb guy and pink bear about to leave. "We need your help to get out", Darwin said, to Gumball's chagrin. "Well if it isn't the dabies. I thought you were scared or something after you ignored me for a year", bomb guy replied. "Well I used you the last time, so it's only fair for you to return the favor. Fine, I'll need a rake, a paperclip, and some duct tape.", he continued. Gumball and Darwin walked away, making a beeline for homeroom before the bell.

 _Principal Brown's Office, Elmore Junior High School: 8:00AM_

"So you see, our Grandpa Louie has this rare mouse disease that can only be cured by a certain potion Mrs. Jötunheim makes and one of the ingredients is paperclips and we need to bring them to her after school and we forgot to get some from home", Gumball said, swiftly lying to Principal Brown. "Okay, I'll give them to you on the condition I get to see your "Grandpa Louie" as soon as he has recovered to confirm your statement", Principal Brown replied, giving the two brothers the paperclip.

Gumball and Darwin stole a rake from the janitor's closet, and duct tape from the art room. They soon returned to bomb guy at lunch.

 _Cafeteria, Elmore Junior High School: 11:00AM_

"So you got the netems?", bomb guy asked. "Detention slang, for needed items", Darwin whispered to Gumball. "Yep, paperclip, rake, and duct tape", Gumball replied. Bomb guy told them to go to the school wall and pole vault over after duct taping the cameras.

School Fence, Elmore Junior High School: 11:12AM

The two brothers were just about ready to duct tape the last camera but they were spotted and to their shock, Principal Brown turned on the siren. They thought fast, and pole vaulted over the fence, hitting Masami as she was walking to Joyful Burger for lunch...


	2. The Dreaded Hiatus

**Ninja George Saga**

Update:

Ninja George Saga hasn't seen many updates in a while, simply because of Flash Forward and Unfinished Business. While I am working on those stories, I've decided to put this and Rain of Shrapnel on hiatus, but this story might return sometime soon.


	3. The Dreaded Hiatus: Part Two

**Update**

Oy vey, I just noticed that I still had an FF account today. Overall, because of various reasons I've put all of my stories on hiatus. In terms of them returning, I'd say at earliest, summer 2017 assuming that I don't abandon the site altogether in that time. If I don't return, I'd like to take my time now to thank all that have taken the time to read my rather amateurish and melodramatic stories.

-KpKomedy51


End file.
